


He Was A Glitch | Darkiplier X Reader/Markiplier X Reader (Discontinued)

by bellerame (orphan_account)



Category: Markiplier (YouTube)
Genre: F/M, Will add characters as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bellerame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was called many things. Virus. Mistake, even. But most of all, Dark. So Dark he was. He became the black screen, watching and waiting until they awoke. He was the brightness dimming in the night, conditioning himself for them. He provided them all they could ever want. Fame. Knowledge. He was there for them. So why was it that every time he showed his face, they ran?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro - Him

He was a glitch. Living in sparking wires and live screens. Breathing in the batteries and exhaling heat. He infected it. He connected it. He slept with the power button, yet he was conscious. He wept as the power reduced, and he roared as the internet flickered and faded until sweeping itself away from him.

He was formed by the keyboard’s presses and the letters piecing themselves together. He was called many things. Virus. Mistake, even. But most of all, Dark.

So Dark he was. He became the black screen, watching and waiting until they awoke. He was the brightness dimming in the night, conditioning himself for them. He provided them all they could ever want. Fame. Knowledge. He was there for them.

So why was it that every time he showed his face, they ran?

It angered him to no end. Him, the provider, the _hero_ , was rebuked? Surely, they weren’t worth his time anyway. He should just move along to the next victim, hoping they’ll end better than the last.

But what was he to do when he became attached? He had feelings too - a shame they didn't care, though - so what was he to do when he loved one, but was ripped away from them? The time hadn't come, but he was afraid it would. He was scared.

He was a glitch. He was a virus. He was a mistake.

And mistakes were made.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some intel on the background of you. What happened to your dear, loving mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank anyone and everyone for the kudos! They're the things that inspire me to keep on writing. If there were none of them, these ideas of mine may as well be for waste.
> 
> Also, these chapters will most likely continue to be quite short and quick, simply because I have limited writing time and I feel that I want to touch many topics, but I don't want to dive too deep.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She was somehow familiar with the ideas of death. She accepted the cycle of life with little hesitance. Such a young entity filled with an understanding some adults dealt with their entire lives. It mesmerized me.

She cried at the death of her olden pet, but she knew he was to go someday. She prepared herself without even knowing, and the only thing I could trust in was that she was prepared for the new of today.

Her mother - lovely and hardworking as ever - was fated with an illness. A slow, painful illness. It started with her losing her car keys. Then it all went downhill - she’d lost her car itself. She didn’t remember anything from the night before, and she wasn’t sure she ever would. She wasn’t sure she would ever recover.

Next, she was hallucinating. She’d began to think her husband - I - was cheating. She saw an unfamiliar woman in her spot on the bed. She even pointed a gun. This was just before we were forced to send her away.

Of course, everything was calm now. Calm. That wasn’t a very appropriate word for the situation. Many, many emotions sparked and fizzed, and it was my job to release them to the most important person in my life - my daughter.

My dear, loving wife was now dead from an illness named Alzheimer's. My dear, living, breathing child was now succumbed to the idea of a dead mother. What worse thing could the world have done to my sweet, baby of a child? She was only a child…

She was _only a child_. How was she to deal with the hatred of the world? She’d just been tasting the spice of it on the tip of her tongue, and here I was about to dump it on her head. Couldn’t someone else have been assigned to breaking the news? Why didn’t the stupid hospital just _call_ her, for heaven’s sake?

No. I’d asked them not to. I’d asked for them to leave it to me. I wanted to put myself through pain, because I knew she would be in even more.

 _Her mother_. Dead. Forever gone, but forever breathing in the oxygen of our lungs just as much.

But she was only a child.


	3. Chapter Two - Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eiffel Tower, an annoying classmate, and the best friend of a lifetime. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I understand that I mentioned shorter chapters, but a time frame opened up for me to work. Here you are: a longer, character-filled chapter.

She groaned, running an absent-minded hand through her flop of fairly oily hair. Three days. _Three days_ since she started this project. How long was it supposed to take? How long until it was due?

Two days. She estimated it would take her another afternoon or so, but that was with no interruptions. Who knew what the end would result would be? Certainly not her, but she hoped for the best.

In these three days she avoided almost all contact with everyone - save her mother - and all social media. It was as boring as watching paint dry, but it was paying off. She would proudly admit her project, at the moment, looked _fantastic_.

It was a three-foot tall model of the Eiffel Tower. The structure was down to every detail, copper wound over and under again and again to the perfect millimeter of size. She spray-painted the entire thing a glowing silver till it looked like it was shining under the rays of the sun itself. Alas, it was only being faintly tainted by the fluorescent, flickering yellow of her cheap-o apartment lightbulbs. She could only imagine how fabulous she would appear, carrying the shimmering landmark. Surely she would trump all the other students. At least, she hoped.

There was one person she was particularly worried about. Arthur Abernathy. Of course, neither of them could necessarily bring down the other’s grade, but there was a reward for being voted the best model. A plane ticket. _A plane ticket_. It had always been her dream to fly. It was set for the first Sunday of Spring Break, straight across the country all the way to the famous city of L.A.

Arthur Abernathy. She’d been in school with him since elementary. Wasn’t it just fate for them to wind up _in the same college class_? Yeah. Figures.

She had always thought his name sounded weird, but he’d always claimed his initials stood for his grades. She only laughed in resentment toward his childish beliefs, and whispered to her elementary friends how Abernathy sounded like a girl’s name. She’d never called him by anything else since. He was Abernathy to her, not Arthur, and she always found herself belly-laughing when she called him that in front of his “cool” friends, whether he became flustered or not. She found it quite hilarious.

She sighed again, finally having placed the chunk of miniature building in its correct spot. She yearned for a much-needed break. Some Sleepy-Time tea and a few Thin Mints would definitely get her back in the gist of things.

Her feet pitter-pattered their way to her kitchen pantry when a familiar ring resounded from her room - where she was working on her project. Also where she left her phone. She decided a little human interaction could do her some good too, and left the pantry open wide in her excursion for her phone. The caller ID read the easily recognizable name of her long-time best friend.

They’d known each other since elementary, and here she was in college.

Nova Starr was her name. I’m sure you’ve already guessed, but her parents named her after a supernova, and it fit hilariously well with her last name. She’d always hated it, though, as everyone does with their own names. She wanted to get her last name changed to Dragonslayer, and the both of them always laughed at the odd combination.

“Hey, girl! We haven’t talked in _days_! Where have you been?” She chuckled, already guessing the answers. She knew she was constantly working on essays and art projects and research and such, and she wasn’t one to make fun. Still, she was exasperated at her lack of contact, for it was normally a good balance. This time, contact was the least of her worries.

“Making the Eiffel Tower, actually. Sorry about not calling. There’s a really great reward if I get voted best of the class.” She walked back to her stuffed kitchen as she talked.

“Oh? What is that?” She decided instead to grab an apple before responding.

“A… ah… A plane ticket to Los Angeles.” A silence lingered, and then a gasp of excitement.

“L.A? _The_ L.A? You’re going to _Los Angeles_?!” She turned on the sink, rinsing the apple almost gingerly.

A chuckle was the beginning of her reply, then a, “Not _yet_ , but I’m almost positive I only have one person I have to worry about.”

“Abernathy, right? You’re constantly going on about how annoyingly smart he is; he must be the guy,” she said. It was true, Abernathy was the start of most of her venting sessions when it came to her studies.

“Hah, yeah, actually.” A little more silence took place, before Nova took a deep breath.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” She took a bite of her now-dry apple, swallowing before speaking.

“Oh… Of course. Anything you need, Nova.” She hesitated to take another bite, scared of the haze of Nova’s hesitance.

“Would you mind if I came with?” She almost laughed, taking another sweet bite.

“Ah, duh, no! Dude, that would be awesome!” A sigh of relief - which only caused her worry - resonated from her phone.

“Sweet. Tell me if you get the ticket, okay?” Her voice sounded almost comically serious. It scared her enough to make her walk back to her bedroom.

“Um, yeah. Of course… Call me if you… need anything. Okay?”

“Sure. See you ‘round.”

“You too.”

The phone rang with a loud and long beep, reminding her of a stopping heart as she stepped back in to work on her project yet again.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn a little bit more of our supporting character, Nova, shall we?

Nova’s family was a complicated one. She had three half-brothers, and two sets of divorced parents (one divorced again, but not remarried). She loved both of her parents - her real ones, anyway - and didn’t want to have to choose between them, and she was honestly torn.

Her mother’s house was the one with the brothers (and the actually married step-father). She was constantly being bugged about her school life at her father’s house, and she absolutely hated it. She was made fun of because of her disastrously different physical features, for the entirety of her three half-brothers had taken after their father who was thin and tall. She, on the other hand, took after her mother, chubby, chubby, and more chubby. The only upside to her mother’s house was her. Nova’s best friend. They’d only been friends for about a year.

They met at a soccer game. Nova’s youngest half-brother had a soccer game every Saturday, and this time was when he was to be judged for his team’s trophy. Unfortunately, this time she was forced to go. She’d always avoided these games because each time she went, she was hit on by all of her brother’s teammates, and they always went too far. Alas, her mother had basically forced her into her silver, shimmery mini-van and plopped her and her brothers off on a wet and sticky soccer field while she hung out in the car, scrolling through FaceBook and munching on potato chips.

She was clomping through the muddy, swamp-like fields until she stumbled upon the worst set of people she could have ever asked for. Yes, you guessed it, twelve - Nova counted - little, puberty-infested boys waddling towards her with faked swagger.

“Hey, sweetcheeks,” one said, taller then each of the rest. Nova had already winced; her step-father always called her sweetcheeks, and always creepily. “What’re you doing alone?”

“Minding my business,” she replied, biting her tongue before adding on, “like you should be.” A few of the boys laughed, finding it funny how she thought she could scare them off.

“Fiesty,” a voice growled from somewhere in-between the pile of… children. Nova couldn’t have been any more uncomfortable. “I like fiesty.” She scanned her eyes over them once more, trying to find the speaker so she knew where to aim.

“Leave her alone, Myles,” the tall one said, who seemed to be the “leader” like the cliche high-school bad-boy groups always had. “We’re only here to talk.” _He_ was _talking_ , Nova thought for a moment before reconsidering. “The name’s Ronnie, in case you were wondering.” She almost laughed.

“Did you know,” another boy from inside the crowd spoke as he wove his way to the front, “that Ronnie means ‘victory bearer’.” Ronnie turned to glare at him, Nova noticed. She smirked, and had to nip her bottom lip so as not to say something along the lines of, _Was that not cool enough?_ A few laughs erupted before a shout echoed along the wind.

“Hey!” It echoed. Nova turned around to see a girl around her age, probably, running toward them. She furrowed a brow. “Stop messing with her… I mean… Unless you wanted to be messed with,” the girl said, turning toward Nova. Nova raised her hands as if she had a gun to the back of her head.

“No thanks,” she said. The girl caught her breath, then turned to Ronnie.

“Why don’t you go fantasize about someone else over _there_ ,” she said, and for a moment Nova thought she’d just pointed off into the distance before she noticed she was pointing directly at a very oddly placed bench. It sat not even ten feet away from a garbage dump. Then Nova knew she was pointed at the dump.

“Where you belong,” Nova added before the moment faded. She and the girl shared a knowing glance before laughing. “I’m Nova.”

“Nice to meet you. Sorry about them, they’re…” She sighed, and Nova immediately understood, and she didn’t even acknowledge the unforgiving looks the boys gave them, as they were still standing fairly close to them.

“No kidding,” she replied, and that was the day Nova’s life became much more easy to deal with.

“...Awesome name, by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha. Sorry about all these chapter about nothing concerning the romance of this. Ahah. It's just that I'm doing this all for practice and such and I really want to go in-depth with these characters, and I hope you understand. :)


	5. Chapter Four - Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That darn professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving the story onward!
> 
> Again, I can't thank each and every one of you enough for even the slightest bit of support. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

“Don’t forget to leave your papers on the table by the door,” her professor said with a bitter tone. She had already turned hers in at the beginning of class, expecting him not to ask for it. He never had before, but whatever. Maybe his words would spark some recognition in lazy students’ hearts to bring them to actually turn theirs in this time around. She, on the other hand, was sparking with anger.

She stuffed her books into her normally organized locker and slammed the door shut, picking up her backpack to take home. Slinging it over her shoulder, she stormed outside.

It was raining. On a normal Tuesday evening, she would’ve been happy for the rain, but today she was simply annoyed.  _ Of course _ the rain picked today to pick on her.  _ Of course _ the rain was just heavy enough to stain her clothes to the point of her shivers. She tossed her backpack into the cheap car of hers’ passenger seat and slumped down in her own seat with a sigh. With the car door shut, the rain sounded much more appealing than it did when she exited the school building.

The car was started and so was her journey. She immediately called Nova.

“Hey, what’s up?” It was a pleasant start to the conversation, but she wasn’t having quite the best of days.

“So I just got out of class,” she said, holding back from unleashing her anger right away.

“Oh, that’s right! Did you win?!” Her enthusiasm only made her feel worse about the situation. They were going to have a great time in L.A. together, and now those plans had to be scrapped.

“Technically, yeah. But my stupid professor  _ lied _ .” A lingering silence left her anger stirring, so she continued, “He didn’t have a plane ticket to Los Angeles. It was just for motivation, apparently. Is that even allowed?”

“Dude. Not cool.”

“Right? I was about to, like, shove my stupid, three-foot-tall Eiffel Tower down his lying, cheating throat. And not only that, but me, Abernathy, and some nerdy kid named Harold  _ tied. _ That was not the deal, Mister Professor.” More silence.

“Besides that,” she began again, “how was your day?”

“Okay. Not as terrible as yours, I’ll say.” For some reason, she felt a sense that something was off with Nova’s comment, but she left it alone to scavenge throughout her stomach.

“Tell me about it. I need to get my mind off of this,” she said, expecting Nova to rant about how Sean from work kept on stealing post-it notes from her cubicle or something.

“Well…” A moment of silence occurred yet again before Nova spoke again, “You’ll have to get that from a podcast or something because lunch breaks’ over. I’ll talk to you later this afternoon. Okay?”

“Oh… Alright. See you,” she replied, even though she knew that Nova wasn’t going to call back this afternoon. She never did.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH. Whoops. I'm way late. (Although, technically, I didn't have a due date, but whatever.) It's way short. Story still really only sort of progressing and I hate it. Maybe when I'm finished writing bunches of this, I'll cram some of this into one chapter or something.
> 
> I really want the story to progress faster, but, hey, the process of writing is weird and really has a mind of it's own. I obey the creativity within, not harness it, if I were honest.

“Look, Mom, I’m just… I’m kinda busy right now,” Nova said calmly, holding the phone tenderly to her ear. She glanced anxiously around the modernly styled apartment building. There was no saving grace. No way around this stupid phone call. No way around the stupid obstacles of life that she just wanted to punch right in the face.

“Busy?! Busy with that maniac boyfriend of yours? What are you doing now-a-days - smoking weed?” Her mother was an alcohol addict. It was 2 a.m. It was Saturday.

Her mother couldn't even remember her old boyfriend had cheated on her.

_ "No, _ Mom, I… You know what? I can’t do this right now. I’ll call you tomorrow.” She wouldn’t. She ended the phone call, truthfully never wanting to answer one again.

There was a knock at the door. She ignored it and trudged upstairs. There was another knock - this one more furious and simply infatuated with the intent on getting inside.

“Sorry, can’t come to the door right now!” She shouted. She lied. She tended to lie a lot.

She sat on the bed before her. Funny, she thought, that she didn’t really know who owned it. As she had been dropped off at her friend’s house, she’d walked into her friend’s boyfriend’s room instead, but she was too fed up with everything to care who’s bed it was.

A few moments of the simple whirr of the out-of-place air conditioner stuck in the window conveniently placed above the bed occurred. Then her phone rang, but, without even checking the caller I.D., she turned it off within seconds.

She lied down and cried. Next, she was asleep.

The next thing she heard was a betrayed gasp and the breaking of glass. Next, the slam of a door.

She’d slept in her friend’s boyfriend’s bed.


	7. Chapter Six - Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A start of an adventure, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! I really like how this chapter turned out. It encaptured a lot of things I wanted to get across.
> 
> Here's where the story kicks in, I think! I haven't written anything ahead of time (a.k.a. I'm literally 100% winging this), so I don't know what future me is thinking will happen. Good luck!

“Can you honestly believe her? I thought we were friends and then suddenly when I make a wrong decision - _oh!_ Sorry, we can’t talk anymore!” Nova shouted. It was some useless friend of hers from work. They’d been hanging out lately, and she thought they’d gotten along really well.

“Right?” She responded simply, not wanting to promote Nova’s angry behavior. Nova was prone to acting upon her feelings - especially anger. And it was even worse when she didn’t have her friend with her - when the only way they could talk was over the phone.

“Look… I… I need to get out of here. I was thinking about it and… Okay. I got some extra money stored back from working at Jeremy’s. Enough money to buy us plane tickets to L.A for next week.” She paused, waiting for a response from her friend.

“Wait,  _ what?" _

“Okay, okay, I know it’s insane-”

“More than insane! How are we going to get back? Where will we stay? Are you sure you want to drop your entire spring break? I mean, I understood taking the opportunity of me getting tickets from my professor, but just up and  _ leaving? _ I still haven’t told my mom about the offer, and…” She sighed, slowing her breathing and calming herself.

“Yeah… Yeah, I know. But I just… I need to  _ get out _ of here, okay?” Nova’s desperation nearly won her over right there. 

She sighed again, though, and spoke slowly, “I’m going to call Mom. I’ll call you back in a minute.” She hung up, and nearly threw her phone across her car.

She was parked alone in a closed fast-food lot. A piece of her almost considered bashing in one of the windows and frying her some french fries.

Nova was getting on her nerves lately. Just the way that she couldn’t seem to tie down her emotions, couldn’t keep a job (except for with Jeremy - that was only because he liked her), and was constantly back and forth between friends and boyfriends. When they were kids, she never thought Nova would’ve gotten this way.

Just because Nova was bothering her, though, didn’t mean she was going to give up on her. She still loved Nova, and still wished her the best of her life.

Maybe this trip wouldn’t be bad. Maybe this would help Nova - a getaway, a trip off to Los Angeles with her best friend. What else than this could help?

She gingerly turned her phone back on, scrolled through her contacts until she hit the one labeled  _ Julie, _ then hit the call button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to talk about something:
> 
> Does this character (whom I've only called "she" for reader purposes) seem like too much of an OC sort of thing? Or is it chill to just go ahead and create a background?
> 
> I really like the idea of just sticking with called her "she" and keeping it an "x reader" (mainly because I personally much rather reader "x readers" than "x OC"s (if we call them that, haha. You get what I mean.)), so I may just continue with that.
> 
> If you care, though, comments, questions, and/or criticisms are totally chill! I welcome them with open arms!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would've said that celebrating her thirteenth birthday and starting teenage years would be the best day of her life. Now, not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rolls eyes* Family issues.

“Hey, you’re home!” He and she hugged tenderly, only breaking apart when officially satisfied. It was her thirteenth birthday, and she’d had a party at the closest roller-skating place with a bunch of friends. Her father couldn’t come, though, as work had caught up to him.

Julie, her neighbor, had offered to drive her to and from, which was nice of her. She had been coming over a lot more often, recently, but the birthday girl didn’t mind all that much. Julie was really awesome, and she baked them lots of sweets and candies. Lately, she’d actually started driving her to school.

“So, now that the party’s over… Well, you know what’s next!” Her father said excitedly. She had always preferred her father’s presents over her friends’, as his was always better. He knew her better, and they’d always had a good relationship. He walked quickly, with Julie by his side, to the hallway closet, opening it and pulling out a few old shoeboxes.

He always knew where to hide her presents so she would never find them. She could almost laugh at his placement of them; they were balanced on a precarious stack of pillows and blankets, close to toppling. Although, when he set them down on her leather couch, she looked past the smell of old shoes and mothballs and tore one open after another.

She could’ve sworn this was the best birthday she’d ever had. How could her father have afforded these things? Then, he pulled out a small package she quickly compared to a video game case from behind him.

This one was wrapped in her favorite color, tied off with a bow. She felt her heart beat faster; was it the new video game she’d been wanting for ages? This was the only thing she desperately wanted that he hadn’t gotten her. Her smile grew till her cheeks began to hurt.

This was by far the best day of her life.

Her father, and Julie, were smiling almost as wide as herself. Immediately, she took the gift from him.

Her smile nearly fell when it was almost ten times as heavy as she’d thought. Alas, she kept her hopes up as she pulled off the sparkling bow. Maybe it just had a lot of instructions?

Although, when she tore the first bit of paper off, she saw that it was a portrait...

Of her father and  _ Julie. _

Her smile was gone, but both of the people sitting before her weren’t fazed. Did they  _ expect _ this?

The rest of the paper gone, she found a card the exact same size as the picture in the back. It had a cake on the front and a little button down to the side saying “push me”. She pushed it down, and the candles on the cake began to flicker. Quickly, she opened the card.

On the left side, printed words told her happy birthday. On the right was a long, hand-written message by her father. It read:

_ Happy birthday, sweetie! _

_ I know that today is your special day, and I want to make it the time of your life! Alas, me and Julie have some news to tell you. We’re getting married. I also know this might be a shock to you, but we needed to tell you some time! I proposed three days ago, and Julie is planning on moving in on the 10th. Again, happy birthday! There’s something special waiting for you in the fridge. _

_ Love, Dad _

She could feel her eyes tearing up. Her dad was getting  _ married? _

Didn’t he know this was  _ not _ okay? What about her Mom? What about their relationship? Everything was going to be ruined with Julie here! She would have to put up with her  _ every morning. _ Surely, with Julie living here he would have to be at work  _ even more often. _

How could he do this…?

She didn’t even look back as she ran through the living room, slinging the rolling island in the kitchen out of her way, and out the back door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVEN MORE WOO HOO! (Although, maybe not from you guys... *nervous* haha...)
> 
> I'm insane proud of how this turned out. This is just overall headed in a perfect direction, and I love it. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Does anyone else not know what to think of Julie? I love her as a "mom" character, but I don't even know. She seems like she's just barging into something she does not want to mess with. (I talk about it like I didn't just make her up. Whoops...)
> 
> Also, two updates in one day? What? When did I ever become this productive? (Also, did I seriously just call writing this "productive"?)


	9. Chapter Eight - Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even she experiences the terrifying but also enjoyable spiral downward into obsessiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, geez. It's literally been a million years since I've written anything ever. Let alone posted something. Ahaha.
> 
> Sorry.

Her backpack isn’t filled with much. A stack of paper, a graph calculator and a ruler for her math classes, a clump of mechanical pencils, and she normally carried her phone in the side pocket during class. Though, now she had her laptop. Most days, she leaves it at home, afraid someone might steal it from her bag, but today she has to bring it for history class. For the last day before spring break, all the classmates were to “bring an electronic of their choosing to participate in class activities.” She had no idea what she needed to bring it for.

Alas, she was prepared when she walked in the door. Unfortunately, everyone was already sat down, leaving the professor to stare at her alone. She wasn’t late, but being last still gave off a bad glow to this professor.

“Welcome,” He told them, and she strained her ears to listen to what he had to say.

Yesterday, she came across a YouTuber. Immediately, she metaphorically fell in love.

She had watched YouTube for ages. Ever since it became the least bit popular, she was all over it. She grew up with some of the most popular YouTubers today. Although, there was one she was never particularly drawn to. For some reason, the only light she saw was the bad light - the community complaints on Tumblr, the hate, the profanities. Although, when she saw a video named  _ YouTube Has Changed, _ she decided that why not give him a chance (for some reason)? After starting up his Slime Rancher series (one she particularly loved from JackSepticeye’s channel), she found herself laughing at his idiotic jokes. She also found it particularly cool about how in the one episode he was wearing clothing from Korea - the country he came from. For no reason at all, she was smiling like a goof, and she wondered how in the world she hadn’t seen his good side before.

She then proceeded to stay up until 3am watching his videos.

This, of course, left her boiling with anticipation to get back home and watch even more. So, having to sit down and  _ stay still _ just to listen to this oh-so-unimportant man’s lectures was  _ not _ exciting. As her last class, she could almost see herself running out of the door with no explanation, locking herself in some storage closet, stealing the school’s staff wifi, and watching her newfound obsession’s videos.

In a way, she hated herself and her excitement. She was in “the extreme fangirl stage” and almost wanted to force herself to put the laptop down, but when she thought about it for a second… what was the harm in it? It wasn’t like she was going to meet him.

Although, the fact that she was going to be visiting where he lived did spark some emotions. What if she  _ did  _ see him somewhere? What would she say? How would she react?

It nearly tore her apart, thinking about all the possibilities.

Frustratingly, the time prolonged itself to where she was counting down every second until she was let out. Also frustratingly, the only reason her history teacher specifically asked them to bring their electronics was because he wanted them to take notes faster. She didn’t even understand how that applied to ‘class activities,’ but whatever.

As soon as the clock ticked off the last second, her phone rang. Every gaze in the class turned to her, but her professor had already technically dismissed them, so she slung on her backpack, though not before plucking her phone out of the fishnet pocket. Walking outside the room, she tapped the green button before reading the I.D.

“Hey who’s-”

_ "Oh my gosh. _ I didn’t think you’d answer.” It was Nova. The second time today - which is unusual. The first time was this morning, just before her alarm, as if Nova knew exactly what her schedule was. “You booked your flight? Sorry, just making sure.”

That was the fifth time she’d asked.

“Yes, Nova,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Good, good…” Nova mumbled for a moment, before quickly picking herself back up and saying, “So, what have you been up to lately?”  
She decided not to tell Nova. Nova wasn’t really into ‘the Internet’. She always used the excuse that it ate your brain away, but as if Nova had to worry about the Internet eating her brain away. From this perspective, Nova was eating her brain away herself.

“The usual. School. Lack of sleep. Not much else,” she said instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even really know what this is. I'm sorry for disappointing any and everyone. Expect lots of disappointment with me.


	10. Author's Note - Discontinued???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, here's another author's note, but I wanted to update those of you who are reading this on some information based on why this story is coming in so slowly. And also what I plan to do with it.

Hello, my lovelies. Here I am again with another frustrating author's note, but, again, I just don't want to leave any of you hanging in case you're wondering.

(Side note: I honestly don't know if any of the people previously reading the story will ever come back to it, review it again, etc, but for the people who have this story bookmarked or for the people who come to read this story in the future: this one's for you.)

This is some boring information you don't really have to read through, so I'll summarize it at the bottom. :) Thanks for reading so far though!

This story is my current longest, and while previously writing it I was attempting to sew together a plot, as we writers do. The problem with how I did this, though, was I really just rushed into it and threw some first chapters together without thinking. While it worked and I could continue going on with this, I feel the story line is lumpy and weird, and I want to change it. Though, another difficulty with that is that I am quickly running out of free time to write. When I do have free time, I normally waste it watching YouTube. Therefore, my writing time is wasted, but YouTube calms me down. Ultimately, I'd much rather spend my time that way, so I do. As to how this affects the story, it will currently be labeled as discontinued mostly because the next time I will be able to get a  _new_ chapter out will be after spending most of my free time (the percentage that I actually spend on writing) on editing and preparing for the future. Also, another reason I am naming this story discontinued is because I don't actually know if I will ever finish it. I'm not very happy with the way I was planning to head the story, but I may take this concept and build on it in the future.

Summarized version: This story is discontinued because I don't have a lot of time that I want to dedicate to it and because the time that I will be spending on it will not be on writing another chapter. Therefore, the next content update will either not be for a long time in the future or ever.

Thank you all so much for reading up until this point (in the story and in the author's note), and I hope to see you back here in the near future.

Love you all. Be safe. Take care of yourselves. Focus on what makes you happy. Bye, bye. <3


End file.
